wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thassarian
(father)Death Knight (manga), (mother), (sister), (minion), (mount) }} Thassarian was the first death knight to rejoin the Alliance. Biography Thassarian was a soldier of Lordaeron during the Third War. He traveled with to Northrend to hunt . When Arthas and went missing, he went to search for them alone. He discovered Frostmourne Cavern, where he found Falric. Falric, already converted to a Death Knight by Arthas, slew Thassarian, and thus began his unlife as a death knight. Thassarian returned to Lordaeron with Arthas and assisted in the massacre of its citizens. Arthas forced him to slay his mother, , to prove his loyalty. This horrific event continued to haunt him, and it remained perhaps his last scrap of humanity for some time. Arthas' assault on Quel'thalas introduced Thassarian to the high elves and his brother, , at An'owyn, where he pursued the mooncrystal to open the second moongate and proceed with their attack. Thassarian nearly killed Faltora, but, upon remembering his mother, he decided to show a moment of mercy. He returned to Arthas with the mooncrystal that he recovered. Koltira later confronted Thassarian and questioned why he didn't murder his brother, hoping to convince him to regain his humanity. This attempt failed, and Thassarian killed Koltira, who was returned to unlife as another death knight. Koltira and Thassarian developed a significant friendship that lasts to this day. Years later, the ordered his death knights under the leadership of to attack Light's Hope Chapel using the necropolis Acherus with the goal of raising the thousand or so Alliance soldiers buried beneath it to bolster the ranks of the Scourge. The attack on Light's Hope Chapel ended with a defeat for the Death Knights. Many of the family of the Death Knights were buried at Light's Hope Chapel, and the spirits of their relatives rose to convince them to lay down their weapons. Thassarian was convinced by his father, , to stand down. Mograine declared the independence of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Thassarian confronted to accept the Knights of Ebon Blade as allies and to readmit its members as members of the Alliance. World of Warcraft He is first encountered in Acherus: The Ebon Hold as a level 55 standing next to and . In phase two after completing , he relocates to the Scarlet Tavern with Bloodbane, where he is involved in the following quests: # # # # He shows up at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel as a level 60 elite taking part in . He next appears for all classes at the Wailing Ziggurat in Borean Tundra, where he is involved in the following quests: # # # # # Thassarian can later be found aboard the Alliance airship the Skybreaker above the skies of Icecrown. He is involved in quests that unfold The Shadow Vault among others. He also plays a part in the unfolding storyline of Wrath of The Lich King. * * ** * ** * ** * * ** ** *** *** *** **** **** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cataclysm The Alliance and Forsaken are fighting over control of Andorhal and the remaining Scourge presence there. The Alliance, lead by Thassarian, have taken control of the western portion of the town while the Forsaken, lead by Koltira Deathweaver, have taken control of the eastern portion.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums Gallery Image:Thassarian-ebonhold.jpg|Thassarian in Acherus: The Ebon Hold. Image:Thassarian.jpg|Thassarian at the Wailing Ziggurat in Borean Tundra. Image:Thassarian and Lurid - The Skybreaker.jpg|Thassarian and Lurid onboard the Skybreaker. Trivia Even while he was in service of the Lich King, Thassarian seemed to be a noble person. After sending the player to rescue Koltira Deathweaver — against the code of the Scourge death knight — asked why he cared, also insinuating his dislike of Koltira as he was a blood elf. Thassarian replied that, though they may have been hated enemies in life, "In death, we are brothers." His blades use the same model as the two-handed sword . Manga Death Knight (manga), a manga from TokyoPop, tells the story of Thassarian. The manga was released in December 2009.http://www.blizzplanet.com/blog/comments/warcraft_death_knight_front_cover Quotes :"All I ever wished was to serve once again. For humanity, against a . :Instead, I find that our numbers have been infiltrated by cultist scum.... and all of the signs point to Naxxanar as the origin of this rot." ;The quest :''See Dialog between Thassarian and various others atop Naxxanar. ;To Speak, Lich! Undeath won't save you from what I'll put you through! References External links {| class=darktable |- !Ebon Hold !! Scarlet Tavern !! Light's Hope !!Wailing Ziggurat !! The Skybreaker !! Andorhal |- | | | | | | Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:Icecrown NPCs Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:Human quest givers Category:World of Warcraft: Death Knight characters Category:Death knight characters